loshfandomcom-20200214-history
Chameleon Boy
History Origin Chameleon Boy aka Reep Daggle is one of newest members of the Legion of Superheroes. His father is R.J. Brande who helped support the Legion from the beginning. He is the youngest member of his family. Born on the planet Durla, he is the son of the wealthy R.J. Brande, who supports the Legion. Inspired by them, he left home after declining the offer to kill his brother, which was a ritual of his home planet. He joined the Legion through his dad, passing his audition with flying colors. He, unlike his dad, has the ability to become any living thing, changing his form and voice. After the Sun-Eater he joined the Legion of Superheroes as Chameleon Boy and was nicknamed "Cham." Eventually, he discovered that Brande was his birth father. Nonetheless, his shape shifting powers came in handy one many cases. It is believed that the two main Durlan organs, when manifested as antennae, per United Planets approval, can sense the internal structure of an object or person and stores the information in a special memory bank to be recalled any time later. The Man from the Edge of Tomorrow He was also taken into the future by Superman X, a clone of Superman from the 41st century. They battled Imperiex and his robot army. Imperiex escapes into the 31st century and when they return he they find Imperiex has begun to conquer their timeline Cry Wolf Chameleon Boy remained overly optimistic and often objected what he perceived as injustice among the Legion ranks. This was the case when Timber Wolf was immediately branded as a traitor and sentenced to Takron-Galtos. Disguised as Timber Wolf, he and Phantom Girl allowed the real one to escape and prove his innocence. The Karate Kid Some time later, he also befriended Karate Kid and tried to help prove the recruit's worth to the Legion. Karate Kid and Chameleon Boy later discovered Grimbor set a trap for the Legion and disobeyed orders to save them. For this, he was temporarily suspended from active duty. During the battle, he used his unique double-jointed features to escape Grimbor's restraint. Who Am I? After returning to active duty, he elected to undergo a risky implantation to disguise himself as the Persuader and infiltrate Imperiex' ranks. The Durlan mind appeared to be more sensitive than a normal human one and the Legion had to use images of Durla to return Cham to normal. Dark Victory Chameleon boy was one of the first to believe that Superman was dead. Later, Superman X told him and a few others that Superman was alive, though Cham was sceptical a first. Once Brainiac 1.0 was defeated, Cham was one of the first to be shocked by Brainy's transformation. Once Brainy saw the expression on his face, Cham did his best to hide his scared feelings. He learned of Brainy's absence after Superman X was sworn into the Legion. Appearance Chameleon sports a green and dark green jumpsuit. He has big pointed ears, antennae, green bug eyes, and orange skin. Which is quite common for people from Durla. Personality Chameleon Boy is one of the newest members of the Legion. He has the ability to shapeshift all or part of his body into something else, animate or inanimate, as well as utilize the strength and power of what he transforms into. His father funds the Legion, which allows them access to expensive material, such as battle cruisers. Chameleon Boy seems to be one of the few members of the team that has a fun-loving and sarcastic disposition, the reason of which being that the rest of the team has had to deal with so many issues the past couple of years, they have become more solemn. He is good friends with Karate Kid and Timber Wolf, the latter of which he seems to view as an older brother-like figure. Powers * Durlan Physiology: Chameleon Boy has the same shape-shifting ability that is innate among all his people. They can take the form of any object or organism their body can 'scan' with their antennae and morph into it within seconds. Reep is able to shift into forms both larger and smaller than he is, creating or disregarding mass at whim. He can also elongate parts of his body with this excess mass creation, as well as rearrange his internal organs and tissue such as his eyes, nose, heart, etc. He is a skilled voice imitator to go along with his disguises. Because of these feats he is considered one of the most powerful and versatile Durlan shape-shifters. Equipment * Legion Flight Ring: Like all Legionaries Chameleon Boy wears a flight ring. It allows him self propelled flight and protection in the vacuum of space. Appearances * The Man from the Edge of Tomorrow, Pt. 1 * The Man from the Edge of Tomorrow, Pt. 2 * Cry Wolf * The Karate Kid * Who Am I? * Message in a Bottle * In the Beginning * Dark Victory part 1 * Dark Victory part 2 External links * Chameleon Boy article at DC Comics Database, the DC Comics publication Wikia. * Chameleon Boy article at Memory Beta, the licensed Star Trek publication Wikia. Category:Legion of Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Native Abilities Category:Durlans Category:Male Characters